The Plan B
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Sequel to The Plan with a very uncreative title. Inuyasha and Kagome have managed to tie the knot but they're not off the hook yet. They need to prove that their love's not about money. So can they manage to live off on their own money? [ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, sorry .]
1. Chapter 1: The First Night

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan (B)**

Inuyasha and Kagome are married at last. It seems the plan succeeded without a hitch (more or less). But their work isn't done. Taisho ojii-dono hasn't given up. Kagome and Inuyasha must now survive on their own, depending on their own money for two whole years. Will the pressure of paying bills be too much? Or will their love overcome all?

...

Kagome lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe the summer she had had. First off, she got married to the man of her dreams. But from there, everything sorta went downhill.

They didn't get to have a honeymoon. They spent the entire summer trying to find a place to live.

They found one.

Kagome grimaced. She looked at the decrepit ceiling, wondering when it would collapse on her. It's cheap, it's cheap! Inuyasha kept insisting. All he cared for was whether or not it was affordable. Well, he _said_ that the functionality mattered too. But considering what they actually picked, she couldn't find herself believing that.

And then, they had to look for jobs. Jobs that could get them good money but not interfere with their schoolwork.

Kagome had never done so much work over a summer break in her life. She had never gone through that much stress _during_ school, let alone _out of it_.

She let out a sigh. But all that's over and done with. A blush spread across her cheek. Now they were in their own home. They had their own room. It was finally time. They finally had the opportunity to follow that centuries old tradition.

Their first night.

Kagome's face completely heated up.

Inuyasha was currently showering, but would probably be finished soon.

Their first night.

Kagome heard the sound of Inuyasha shutting off the tap.

Their first night.

There was a painful silence as Kagome waited for the sounds of Inuyasha heading down the hall towards their room.

Their first night.

Inuyasha peeked around the door. "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night," Kagome responded.

He shut the door and Kagome could hear him heading across the hall.

Their first- wait, what?

Kagome sat up abruptly. What just happened? What does he mean _good night, Kagome_? What about their-what about- _their first night_? They were married now. And that meant...that meant-!

Kagome got out of bed and stormed over to the room she assumed Inuyasha had headed into. It was their first night! She even had put on her battle underwear! What the hell was going on here!

She opened the door to find Inuyasha settling to sleep on a bed Kagome hadn't remembered him bringing into the apartment.

"Inuyasha?" she called, suddenly growing very shy. After all, she was about to ask about _their first night_.

"Kagome, go to sleep. We have school tomorrow," he replied before turning away from her and pulling the covers over himself.

Kagome stood there. Eyes wide. _"Kagome, go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."_ What?

What about _their first night_?

...

Inuyasha had no clue why Kagome was so grumpy the next morning. He poured her some cereal and she took it from him with a toss of her head and a _hmph!_ Inuyasha shrugged it off, assuming she was still mad about the apartment. He knew it wasn't the fanciest looking apartment in the world but it was cheap and still standing.

Inuyasha sighed. He kind of wished that this morning would go differently. After all, they were _married_ now. That should mean something. That should _change_ something. But of course, they weren't really married until Taisho ojii-dono let them be. At least, that's how Inuyasha thought about it. They had no time to enjoy married life while Taisho ojii-dono was searching for the smallest reason to end it.

Inuyasha let out a heavier sigh. To prevent Taisho ojii-dono from breaking them up, he and Kagome had had to make some major sacrifices. Like comfort-wise as Kagome would probably agree, if she was talking to him that is. And time-wise. Part-time jobs do take up a lot of time. Especially when you have to readjust your life to accommodate for both school _and_ a night job.

This would probably be the last real time they had to spend together.

And Kagome was mad at him.

"Figures," Inuyasha muttered before gathering his schoolbag and following Kagome outside of their apartment.

...

"Wow, looking at the expression on your _wife's_ face, you must've slept on the couch last night," Miroku remarked, elbowing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, having already braced himself for all the stupid married life jokes. "We don't even _have_ a couch yet, Miroku."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Details, details, my friend. Now what did you do now?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied before wondering if that's really what he did wrong. With Kagome, it was always hard to tell. He shrugged, "Whatever it is I did wrong, Eriko's sure to lecture me all about it at lunch. Or whenever. I'll find out eventually."

Miroku sighed, a little worried about Inuyasha's nonchalance. "Did your idiocy interfere with your most special of moments?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied, having no clue what Miroku was talking about whatsoever.

"I'm asking if you and Kagome spent the night sharing glorious pleasure with one another, exchanging moans of-"

"Stop. Right now. I'm serious. That's gross," Inuyasha replied curtly, his face an embarrassed and horrified crimson, "And to answer your unnecessarily graphic question, no. We didn't."

Miroku stared at Inuyasha, eyes begging for an explanation.

"We had school the next day," Inuyasha began, "And I didn't want to force Kagome into anything and we _just_ moved into that house and if you honestly saw that piece of crap we ended up with, you'd understand why I wouldn't even be in the mood to even _try_, I mean, not only does it seem unsanitary to do so, it's also looks pretty unsafe, the slightest-"

"Excuses much, Inuyasha?" Miroku cut in.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why are you talking like _Kagome'd_ be the one the most upset?"

Miroku blinked, "You're right."

Meanwhile, the girls, a little further ahead and just out of hearing range, were having a similar enough conversation.

"So you guys _didn't_ do it?" Eriko gasped.

Kagome nodded, furious tears spilling out her eyes. "He was just all _'go to bed, Kagome, we have school tomorrow' _and crap like that!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "And you're _upset_ that he's being _considerate_?"

"But...he didn't even...it's like it _never even crossed his mind_ to-to-!" Kagome began, her sentence swallowed up by her embarrassment.

Sango sighed, already growing tired of being the voice of reason. "What if, in all the chaos of renting the apartment and finding a job, Inuyasha just _forgot_."

Eriko have Sango a look. "You think a guy could just _forget_ to have sex with someone?"

Sango just rolled her eyes in response before replying, "A guy like Inuyasha could forget anything and everything, given the right circumstances."

Kagome sighed, "Maybe he just didn't want to."

Eriko and Sango shared a look before placing a mollifying hand on Kagome's shoulder. Eriko replied, "Even if he did, _believe me_, it had nothing to do with you. He might've been tired."

"And, c'mon," Sango replied, "You guys needed to get a good sleep. Because it _is_ school today."

Kagome tried to take in Sango and Eriko's assurances, but she couldn't help but feel the alarm of insecurity ringing in her heart.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of the sequel of The Plan! Hope you guys liked it!

Lexaii

MidnightFlame325

inukag4evatogatha

UshioOkazaki

Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o

alikmionejean

sesshy'sfavoritegi

Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome

Dancing-With-The-Past

Shenju Ami Mikuu

Amythedancer

Croz21 l'yy

1Nowhat

Pan123

syrahsyara

shadowlily1616

xxdarienchibaloverxx

BGuate224

Wolflady1204

Affinitive

Reader lover

Ranmaanna

MysticGuy16

loren

inugal24

poems2songs

inukag-lover1600

saie

oO-Lovee-Oo

ragingfatman

luckyram322

shinsei-yuuki

Rubymuto

Vampgrl1

shesonfire96

danzerusa

xXEnzeru-YoukaiXx

InuyashaFreak777

Clannad88

twianime01

Moonlightrosegirl

riya

kag15xXxinu17

iNUGOME-075

Flannery16

AJ

LoVe23

FeudalGirl14

sesshomarupleasuretoy

Kitkatka101

Diamond369

Ilovetacos5

Kimmiko T.

Alechaos Ogigio

crimsonmoon19

Dead-Phsyco

Ashleigh131

MerxDerX4ever

Tifa Sohma


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome Kagome Kagome

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan (B)**

Was that the first sign of trouble, already? Kagome feels both upset and disappointed with the whole-first-night issue. But will she let a small thing like _that_ tear the two of them apart? Do they even have _time_ for that? With school and work piling up on them, they don't have much time for anything. Not even to _breathe_. Will this marriage prove to be too much work to maintain? Or will Inuyasha and Kagome persevere?

...

Kagome found, rather quickly, that she didn't have much time to worry over why it was they hadn't done it. Between getting her homework done and getting to work on time, worries like that had faded to the back of her mind. And also, time was definitely not on her side. It so happened that with jobs and school combined, Inuyasha and Kagome's schedules rarely ever collided.

It had been two months since school started again and Kagome had been able to hold a real conversation with Inuyasha a total of _two_ times. Both times it was about _homework_. Kagome sighed as she collapsed onto the sofa they had managed to get from a garage sale. Her eyes wandered over to the hallway where the bedrooms were. In a few minutes, Inuyasha's alarm clock would go off and he'd be off to start his night shift.

They didn't even eat meals together anymore. Inuyasha ate dinner before Kagome got home. He grabs breakfast on his way to school from work and Kagome didn't like to count lunch at school. She spent so much of it doing homework, immersing herself in it at lunch so as to get as much as it done as possible. Ensuring she wouldn't have to be up at late hours trying to get it done.

She felt kind of lonely, laying there on the sofa, waiting for her husband to wake up so she could manage a "Hope you have a good night at work!" Why saying that even mattered to her, Kagome hadn't been able to figure out. Maybe she just wanted to make sure he hadn't forgotten about her. After all, despite being married, one could tell they were slowly becoming nothing but memories to each other. All because of stupid Taisho ojii-dono.

Inuyasha smacked his alarm off the second it went off. If Kagome had fallen asleep, he didn't want to wake her like yesterday. He let out a yawn. This whole working the night shift thing had thrown his whole sleep cycle out of whack. And of course it would, he had to become nocturnal for it to work. He got up groggily, quickly changing into his uniform and heading down the hallway.

"Have a good night at work," Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks," he replied automatically before heading out the apartment door. He took the stairs, just because. As he made his way to the train station, he wondered if Taisho ojii-dono even _knew_ about the sacrifices he and Kagome were making _just to prove their feelings to the fucking bastard_. He hoped so. As a child of money, sometimes to the point of being spoiled, doing all this work was not only foreign but tiring.

There was only one thing kept him going and that was the thought that he was doing all this for _Kagome_. How she had grown to be his sole motivation despite having only realized his feelings for her four or so months ago, Inuyasha didn't know and he didn't care. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Do the job well enough and maybe there'll be enough many left over to buy something for Kagome. If you pull this whole thing off, Taisho ojii-dono will back off of Kagome. She won't have to work anymore. She won't have to stress anymore. You can take all of it away. Everything for Kagome.

But it was almost heartbreaking when he thought of how little he saw her. Kagome. His _wife_. How very little they talked now. And, most importantly, how _tired_ she looked all the time.

Kagome. Kagome. Kagome.

_I need to work harder. I need to bring home more money. _Inuyasha really wished he could shoulder this whole money burden all on his own. But not only would Kagome _not_ let him, it would also defeat the whole purpose of Taisho ojii-dono's stupid bet.

Inuyasha felt the jab of someone's elbow into his side but ignored it. He took calming breaths, imagining the future. Imagining the fruit of all their labours. A fruit filled with smiles and laughter and maybe even children. Six? Could Kagome handle six? Inuyasha paused, thinking about it. Maybe just two then. A boy and a girl. You gotta have both a boy _and_ a girl. It wasn't fair to just have one. And with the advances of medicine nowadays, the success rate of a human bearing a child with demon blood has gone up to 60%.

Inuyasha scowled.

Maybe no children then.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, realizing he was making decisions all on his own. He knew Kagome would hate that, just as much as she despised the idea of him shouldering burdens all on his own. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of her cross expression, oddly enough. Then he smiled at the realization that Kagome probably wanted children. Then he frowned when he remembered the likelihood of her not surviving the ordeal.

Kagome. Kagome. Kagome.

Inuyasha gripped the bar in front of him tighter as the train neared his stop. He missed her. A lot. He missed having real conversations with her. He missed seeing her smile. For real and without even the tiniest hint of weariness. He missed her laugh. He wanted to take out. To the movies. For dinner. To the amusement park. The mall. Wherever she wanted to go. He wanted to take her around the world for their honeymoon. He wanted to kiss her. Caress her. He wanted to be her husband. A good husband. A great husband. He wanted to make her fall in love with him all over again. He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

But that was why he needed to buck up. He needed to work harder. And prove Taisho ojii-dono wrong. Dead wrong. Show that fucking bastard that he can't shake them. That Kagome's not the lying, gold-digging slut he thinks she is.

Who was all of this for, after all?

* * *

Okay, first off, I'm SO SO SORRY for the wait. Seriously.

But, as with all my other stories that were on temporary hiatus (and some that have been left unattended for like a year now), I didn't know where to go next or to go about the next chapter. The major problem I have with all of my sequels (except maybe this one) is that the beginning part has nothing happening and I don't know how to fill a whole chapter (or several chapters) with nothing!

Anyways, back to the focus, The Plan B.

In The Plan, Kagome was working for Inuyasha's sake, in The Plan B, Inuyasha is working for Kagome's sake! I don't know why, but I wanted to point that out... hopefully I'll update soon. But I feel like the next chapters might have to be about nothing. Which, as mentioned above, is something I have trouble writing about...

Thanks for patiently waiting!

nkauj ntxoo xyoojFeudalGirl14

Twilight Journey

perrylover14

tvgirl37

Kimmiko T.

Julietmoon

FeudalGirl14

MerxDerX4ever

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

twianime01

BandGeek99

ohemgee123

poems2songs

queenteddybear121888

Tifa Sohma

booklover2thextreme

Maribby09

TasteTheRainbowXD

subreaper01

Ashleigh131

TheEbilPixieThatRulesTheWorld


	3. Chapter 3: Pointlessly Persistent

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OF WHICH I CREATED...which in this case is practically nothing...not anything worth while...not like Inuyasha or anything *sigh*

**The Plan (B)**

Aww, so sweet Inuyasha! So the core of his motivations, have been, naturally, Kagome. Our poor heroine, fretting over nothing. It's not exactly smooth sailing though nor wedded bliss but it's not rough waters either. Yet. No one's seen hide nor hair of Taisho ojii-dono, does he really not care about all the trouble he's causing our favourite pair? Is all their suffering in vain? Or is he revelling in all of this, just waiting for the right moment to make the final strike? Is there anyone else waiting to see them fall apart? Just waiting for the right time to crawl out of the woodwork?

...

Inuyasha stepped off the train and glanced at his watch. _I might even be early today. _He smiled at the thought, he hated his job but it wouldn't hurt to get bonus points. His mood soured at the sight of the woman waiting just outside the subway. She seemed like she'd been standing there for a while. _Calm down Inuyasha, it's probably coincidence. Maybe her family's jewellery store hasn't been doing so well. Maybe she needs to do a little work on the side. The kind that suits her. _He smirked a little at that thought as he tried to just brush past her.

She grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. I've been waiting for you."

Inuyasha's eyes glared, "Izumi, fucking unhand me before I tell Taisho ojii-dono what you're doing."

"Oh hell to the fucking no," Izumi seethed, "It took a lot of work to get to this point. And I want to _talk_ to you."

Inuyasha kept his glare fixated on her. "Taisho ojii-dono _still_ hasn't told you about the whole _not allowed to communicate_ with me thing yet?"

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Well, he's not here, is he?"

Inuyasha wrenched his arm from her grip. "I've got somewhere to fucking be, bitch." He attempted to walk away.

"This late at night?" Izumi asked in a mocking tone, "Working the night shift, Inuyasha? That's so un_Taisho_ of you. Rich boys don't work."

Inuyasha tried not to let it bother her.

"So you finally get to marry for _love_ and this is what it gets you?" Izumi continued, "How is this any better?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned. "The hell I'm experiencing _now_ is only temporary. And it'll definitely get better once you are _far, far away_." Then he turned on his heel and kept walking.

But Izumi wasn't done.

"Oh, I'm not even finished, buddy," she continued as she pushed herself to keep up with him, "Did you really think that you'd seen the last of me when you went and snitched on me to Taisho ojii-dono?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, yes. I figured that he would be enough and the _law_ wouldn't have to get involved."

"I don't let people do those kinds of things to me and get away with it," Izumi seethed, digging her nails into his skin.

Inuyasha didn't even flinch at the pain. "Oh please, you let people fuck you over all the time. Sometimes even for free. At least, that's what some of your buddies at school say."

She dug her nails in deeper. "I'm getting my hands on Taisho money, no matter what Inuyasha. I just decided to be considerate and warn you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Considerate? Basically, you decide to ruin what little remains of my day with your _presence_ and waste my time with _empty threats._"

"Empty threats?" Izumi repeated, "Speaking of, you actually married Kagome, didn't you? So how's that going? Aside from all this?" She broke into a grin at Inuyasha's set jaw.

"None of your business," he replied curtly, "Oh and go away."

Izumi tried not to laugh. "So your plan is really coming together now, right?"

Inuyasha didn't respond to that.

"Can you at least tell me this? Do you really think you'll win your stupid bet with Taisho ojii-dono like this?"

Inuyasha whirled around, "Yes." Then he whipped back around and kept walking.

Izumi ran a little bit to keep up. She opened her mouth to say something when Inuyasha cut in.

"How did you even find _out_ about this? How did you find out that this is where I go? You stalking son of a bitch."

Izumi wasn't fazed. "I've got a network of information."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Why was he not surprised? There was probably a lot of blowjobs involved to get this much information. Inuyasha sighed, "What do you hope to accomplish with all this stalking, Izumi? It's not going to redeem you, Izumi. Nothing you can do will ever redeem you in Taisho ojii-dono's eyes."

Izumi clenched her teeth. "That's what you think. I've got a dream, Inuyasha, and that's to be filthy fucking rich. Richer than anyone could ever imagine. _You're_ my ticket. Not only is your dad's side of the family loaded but your mother is from a rich family too. So I'm not giving up until I'm attached to those inheritances."

He stopped, he wasn't even going to bother to tell Izumi about his mother's family disowning her. That part wasn't important. But he had to stop _this_ now.

He looked Izumi dead in the eyes. "Taisho ojii-dono didn't give an expiry date when he told you to stay the fuck away from the Taisho family. There's nothing _you_ can do to change his mind."

Izumi was startled by the look in his eyes. He wasn't being condescending. He wasn't insulting her. He was dead serious.

"You're not getting your hands on Taisho money. Not through me. Not through anyone. And that's final. Written in stone Izumi. Save whatever dignity you have left and give up."

Then he coldly plucked her hand from his arm and coldly and crisply walked away.

Izumi couldn't help but think of how similar he was to Sesshomaru right now.

And she hated it.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm getting my hands on that fucking money. Even if it's the last thing I do." She knew she looked like a fool right now. Standing in the middle of a subway station all her own, staring after a man that couldn't give flying rat's ass about her.

And she hated it.

* * *

I think this is the best chapter to a sequel I've put out so far. Why? Because it makes SOME sort of progress, SOME sort of point. It's not just a pointless extension of the previous chapter.

So yeah. Thanks for putting up with my crap. I love you guys,

Shinju Ami Mikuu

90210flordelmar

Meliora Asuka

jwadd

poems2songs

kag15xXxinu17

Rihimesama

RiniTaisho

Season Of Magic

gidget989

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome

Shenju Ami Mikuu

Tifa Sohma

IlonaBliss

TheEbilPixieThatRulesTheWorld

Ashleigh131

twianime01

sheera317

MerxDerX4ever

booklover2thextreme

Lady Noticula

FeudalGirl14


End file.
